Portable communication systems often incorporate both a main controlling communication device, such as a portable handset radio, and an accessory, such as a remote speaker microphone, wherein the accessory provides remote functionality of certain features of the main controlling communication device. Public safety agencies, such as law enforcement, fire rescue, and emergency medical often make use of these portable communication systems. The two devices may be tethered to operate cooperatively to provide mission critical functions to a user. The ability to maintain mission critical functions, including transmit audio, receive audio, push-to-talk (PTT), and emergency control signals, is paramount in public safety environments. However, devices operating within the harsh environments associated with public safety operations can sometimes encounter one or more fault conditions which can impact control of mission critical functions. Past mission critical control approaches still face challenges with missed receive calls and PTT/emergency operation. The occurrence of fault conditions may result in mission critical functions being interrupted or even lost.
Accordingly, there is a need to maintain mission critical functionality in a portable communication system, even upon the occurrence of a fault condition. Maintaining mission critical functionality in a manner transparent to the user is highly desirable.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.